


bittersweet

by joahdun



Series: angst [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Just angst really, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 06:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15333900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joahdun/pseuds/joahdun
Summary: "I remember when he used to look at me like that."orthe one where Percy doesn't know if he's lost the person he loves the most.Based off of one of these prompts:http://wordsnstuff.tumblr.com/post/162828495200/angst-prompts





	bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> so basically, jason's an asshole and percy's sad
> 
>  
> 
> is there an actual timeline to this. no  
> does this make any sense. absolutely not.  
> will i post it anyways and hope you guys will not look to closely? of course

For as long as he can remember, Percy Jackson has thought that he was cursed. 

Cursed to be the unloved, the unwanted. 

It started when his mother jumped off a bridge when he was ten, leaving him alone with his step father who made it very clear how much he didn't want Percy around. 

Then grade school, when everyone avoided him like the plague, which carried on into middle, and then high school. 

College was supposed to be a fresh start but he didn't have the brains to get into one, so he found himself working in a local Starbucks, struggling to pay his bills. 

That's when he met Jason, and his luck turned around. 

He used to come in every day, ordering a ridiculous amount of drinks just to try and converse with Percy as he walked around the counter. 

It was like something out of the novels Percy would read when he was younger, and he loved every second of it. 

The first time they kissed, Percy had knocked over the sugar bucket and laughing, the blonde had leaned over and pressed their mouths together for a few sweet moments Percy swore lasted an eternity, before they had broken apart and blushed till their faces couldn't get any redder. 

After six months, Percy told him about his mother and the curse, and Jason held him while he cried. 

Two months later, they moved in together and Percy quit his job and got a new one working at a car repair shop, where he met some of his other friends. 

A year later, Percy found himself crying in the bathroom as Jason pounded on the door, begging for forgiveness as the other boy ran out of their house. 

Percy was so determined to go back to the way they used to be, he took the blonde's apologies and promises that it would never happen again and put it in the past. 

He cried again when he came back home early to another girl in their bed, but he didn't say anything, just walked back out until he reached the Starbucks he used to work at. 

He ran his hands over the counter, and his old colleagues pretended not to notice his silent tears as he reminisced at what they used to have.

Two weeks later, Jason still oblivious to his knowledge of the others, eyed another passerby as they sat at some trashy restaurant the blonde had taken them to as a form of an apology. Percy had stood up, grabbed his bag and left without saying a word. 

When Jason came home that night, it was to an empty apartment. 

Percy left to stay at another friend's house, Leo Valdez, but he soon got tired of the boy, so Percy had left.  
Then, he went to Piper's and she let him stay, but it wasn't long before she was tired of him too.

He exhausted all his friend's hospitality and they all shut him out, with words of luck and telling him to be independent.

He didn't know what to do, where to turn, so he went back to the one place that still held his memories, the ones that kept him going. 

The Starbucks was as warm and aromatic as he remembered, and he sat on a stool, running his hands over the worn leather and looking around. 

He felt hollow as he saw Jason, sitting at their favorite booth, looking at someone else with a a wide grin on his face and happiness radiating out to everyone who saw them.

When someone asked him why he was crying, he just turned to her and said, "I remember when he used to look at me like that."

Her eyes had widened briefly, before pity flashed in her eyes and he had had enough. 

He left, the same way he always did, walking to the bridge a mile away from where he used to live, before swinging his legs over the ledge. 

As Percy stood on the edge, gazing down at the water, a new feeling flowed through him, one he recognized as power. 

He distinctly heard someone yelling, pleading, but he ignored it and leaned forward. 

He was cursed and he knew it, forever damned to be the one that nobody wanted, the other person. 

He felt a hand close over his wrist but it was too late, they both knew it. 

The air rushed between his fingers before the freezing water enclosed him, trapping him in it's grasp as his mother walked towards him.

The last thing he ever saw were a pair of brilliant blue eyes, filled with panic and his mother's warm smile, the one he had ached for over years, and as she took him into her arms, he closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> SONGS I LISTENED TO WHILE WRITING THIS:
> 
> The less I know the better- Tame Impala  
> Do I wanna know- Arctic Monkeys  
> Afraid- The neighborhood  
> Wires- The neighborhood  
> Why'd you only call me when you're high - Arctic Monkeys  
> Knee socks- Arctic Monkeys  
> Arctic Monkeys- Snap out of it  
> Feels like we only go backwards- Tame Impala  
> These days- Wallows  
> Ride- Lana del rey (Beginning monologue as well as the song)  
> Choke- IDKhow  
> Prey- The neighborhood
> 
> yes, the person who tried to catch percy was, in fact jason, who realizes how much he loves percy after he's dead. 
> 
> karma's a bitch ig
> 
> and wow i never realized just how much the music i was listening to uncinsiously affected my story, the songs that I was listening to (which was also in the same order i listed it in) istied to my story, kind of


End file.
